


Waiting For You

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Marvel Fluff Bingo 2018 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: This is for marvelfluffbingo and the square filled is Friends to Lovers





	Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for marvelfluffbingo and the square filled is Friends to Lovers

“How do I look?” you ask, stepping into the room. Steve looks up from the mainstream magazine he’s been reading while he waits for you. From the first glance, his mouth dries up because you look so captivating, it was hard to look away. The dark red dress you are wearing compliments your skin in ways you can’t imagine. He likes the slit in the dress that stops just above your right thigh, giving whoever was looking a peek to what was really underneath.

The barely sequined top perfectly captures the way your breasts are, making them swell just right. He wishes he was the one going on this date with you. You and Steve were only friends but that didn’t stop him from pining after you like some teenager. Ever since you came to the tower, he had tried a lot to get to know you, to get closer to you but you never reciprocate his feelings. Whoever you were going on a date with, was one lucky man.

Blushing from the intense stare he was giving you, you shuffle on your feet before letting out an impatient sigh.

“Steven, you there? Do I look okay?”

“Okay? Sweetheart, you look amazing. Who is this guy again?” Steve asks with a slight frown.

“I met him on one of our missions. I saved him, and he was grateful and wanted to take me out,” you said while walking to the elevator.

“Right, he was grateful,” Steve mutters under his breath. Despite him talking so low, you heard what he said.

“Well, I’ll be back before midnight. If you’re not up by the time I get back, then goodnight,” you smile and step into the elevator. You and Steve stare into each other eyes, neither of you faltering. The only time you looked away was when the door closed. When you were out of sight, you let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding. The truth was, you were madly in love with the super soldier.

Since coming to the tower, Steve was one of the first people to accept you into the group. He was friendly, understanding, and was there when you were at your worst. After meeting everyone, you did your research. Searching all over the internet, you found a bunch of videos from WW1. Captain America showed up in almost every single article you found, and you understood the kind of person he was pre-serum.

He was only being nice to you because that was the kind of person he is. He didn’t really like you, and why would he? You’re not a super soldier or a person with powers. Tony found you when you were on one of your many jobs. You were a professional assassin but you didn’t have the serum like Natasha or Steve did. One day, you’ll leave this Earth, and you have no doubt The Captain would still be here.

Anyway, you and Steve wouldn’t work even though every nerve in your body screamed at you to at least try. You couldn’t because you knew how the story would end. The only reason you were going on this date was to get your mind off Steve. This guy you were meeting was cute, and you knew you would have fun, but it would be hard not to compare him to Steve.

After leaving the tower, you quickly arrived at the restaurant. Not seeing your date, you grabbed a table and decided to wait for him. Looking at your watch, you realized you were 10 minutes early. Nothing wrong with being a little early.

* * *

“Hello, Miss?” the waitress smiled at you as she visited your table for the tenth time. “Did you need anything? I don’t want to intrude on your evening, but I noticed you sitting here alone and haven't’ ordered anything. Are you still waiting for someone else?”

Tears threatened to escape your eyes. Your date was an hour late, and judging by the time, he wasn’t going to show up at all. Sniffling, you bunched your dress up in your hands before smoothing it over your skin.

“Um, I’m very sorry, but I think I better just go,” you sighed, and was about to stand up when you heard his voice.

“I’m so sorry I’m late,” Steve smiled as he jogged to your table. He was dressed in a blue button-down shirt and nice black pants. What was he doing here? How did he know your date stood you up? What was going on? Words got stuck in your throat as you sat there, staring at him with a look of confusion.

“My apologies. I’ll go get you some water while you decide on the menu,” the waitress smiled and left just as Steve took a seat across from you.

“What are you doing here?” you sighed and took your napkin before wiping under your eyes.

“I, uh, saw your “date” walk past the tower with another woman. I’m sorry, Y/N,” Steve said with a gentle tone, but you didn’t want his pity. It was bad enough he was seeing you like this.

“Don’t do that Steve. I don’t need your pity, okay? I can’t believe I thought going out was a good idea,” you set your napkin down on the table just as a single tear left your right eye.

“Y/N, that guy is a jerk for standing you up,” Steve quickly spoke, taking your hand from across the table. “You don’t deserve someone like him. You’re an amazing woman and you deserve someone who will treat you right. Someone that knows what he has.”

“Oh, like who? You?” you shook your head sadly.

“Yes,” your head snapped up, and you stare at him, “like me.”

“Steve…” you whispered.

“No, let me finish. Ever since you came to the tower, I’ve found myself growing attached to you. You’re amazing, funny, beautiful not to mention badass. I never said anything because I didn’t know how you feel. I’ve never really been good with women and if you knew me back in 1937, you would know why I thought you didn’t like me. Look, the point is, I’m done being silent. I should have told you this earlier, but I really like you, Y/N. I’m kind of glad that jerk didn’t show up.”

“Steve…” you whispered again, staring into his beautiful blue eyes. “I… feel the same way. I just thought you were being friendly. I didn’t realize you might actually like me back. The whole reason I agreed to this stupid date was to get over you. Now, I don’t have to.”

Steve smiled and his grip on your hand tightened before he let it go. He picked up a menu before opening it and relaxed in his seat.

“How about this, we have dinner and then I’ll take you dancing. It’s something Bucky and I did when we were growing up. He’d find our dates and I’d be so bad at dancing that I’d end up on the sidelines. I’d like to try this for real.”

“I like that plan,” you agreed and picked up a menu, glad that you were here with Steve and no one else.

* * *

After the delicious dinner, Steve took you downtown to a place that was open all night. The place was a dance club that often played slow songs. You used to pass this place when you went jogging in the mornings. It would be so lively even at 5 in the morning. People seemed to want to dance all night and have the time of their lives.

Now, it was your turn.

You and Steve entered the noisy place, noticing all kinds of people on the dance floor. Looking down at your dress, you realize you stuck out like a sore thumb. Everyone was dressed in shorts and thin tank tops, some of them in tight dresses. You were the only one wearing a red gown.

The minute you walked in as if on cue, the DJ put on a slower song for the couples. You had a sneaky suspicion that he did it to give the dancers a little break to cool off, and to grab a drink at the bar.

“May I?” Steve asked and held out his hand for you to take. Smiling widely, you took his hand and he led you to the dancefloor. Immediately, people made a path for you and Steve until you reached the center. Everyone around you stared as you and Steve started to dance. At first, you were nervous to be watched by so many eyes, but now that you were actually doing it, the only thing you could focus on was Steve’s eyes.

As the song played, Steve showed you some of the many moves that he didn’t get to show the girls when he was growing up. Spinning you in his arms, he quickly drew you back in so that your back was to his front.

“Wow, Steve, I didn’t know you could do this,” you grinned and turned back around.

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me,” Steve winked.

“I can’t wait to know them,” you whispered and continued dancing, drowning out the murmurs in the background. It was all about you and Steve at this very moment.

* * *

“I had a really great time. You turned my night around,” you said truthfully once you and Steve were back at the tower. He walked you to your room just like a gentleman would.

“I meant what I said earlier. I really do like you a lot,” he grabbed your hands and intertwined your fingers with his.

“I really like you too. I promise this wasn’t a one-time thing.”

“Good,” he leaned down and you closed your eyes, expecting a kiss from him. Instead, you felt his lips touch your cheek. Opening your eyes, you blushed just as he pulled away.

“Goodnight, Steve,” you smiled and backed into your room.

“Goodnight, Y/N.”


End file.
